endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Top Ten Games
Top Ten Games is an episode counting down the top ten challenges of the first four seasons of Endurance, as selected by the viewers on the Discovery Kids' official website. Overview The top ten challenges from the first four seasons of Endurance are revealed, as voted on by fans at discoverykids.com. '' Summary *'10: 'Pathfinder, E2— The last Temple Mission of Season 2 was a challenge of brains over brawn. The first team to solve a difficult puzzle, where paths of different colored blocks had to connect and yet never cross another color, would avoid elimination at the Temple of Fate and guarantee itself a place in the ''Endurance 2 finals. *'9: 'Face to Face, E2— Strength and perseverance were essential in this Endurance 2 mission. Players had to hold onto their teammates as they were lifted above the water and pulled apart. If either member of the team let go, both players would drop back into the water and be eliminated from the game. *'8: 'Ring of Fire, E3— The competition started off with a bang when teammates had to work together to hold up a long, heavy pipe inside of a metal ring. If the pole hit the ring, it would burst into flames and that team would be out of the game. *'7: 'Pipedreams, E3— The toughest part of being on Endurance is making it through the first day, especially in the torrential rains of Endurance: Hawaii. In this Right to Stay challenge, contestants had to hold on as tight as they could to a slippery wet metal cylinder without sliding off and plunging into the waters below. *'6: 'Leap of Fate, E1— Season 1 teammates had to work together to jump over a swinging bar— a monster game of jump rope— without stepping on the bar and breaking it! If the bar broke, your team was out. *'5: 'Waterworks, E4— Endurance: Tehachapi teams had to move water from the lake across the sand and fill up a large barrel using only a small piece of canvas. The first barrel to fill completely shot off a huge blast of water into the air. But this time the stakes were particularly high: In an Endurance first, the team that finished last would be automatically sent to the next Temple of Fate. *'4: 'Out on a Limb, E3— This Endurance: Hawaii mission was a true test of strength; one teammate had to support the other on a giant seesaw over the water by holding onto a rope. If he dropped the rope, his teammate would plunge into the water below. *'3: 'Spin Fly, E4— In the final mission of Endurance: Tehachapi, the two remaining teams got the chance to fly in order to win valuable pyramid pieces to take with them to the finals. Teammates were harnessed to opposite ends of a large spinning truss. Each player ran along a platform and leapt off, propelling themselves into the air, where they had to grab hanging sandbags and throw them onto small targets to win each piece. *'2: 'Tilt, E1— Do you think standing on a narrow platform 25 feet above the crashing surf is scary? What if the platform tilted and you only had your teammate to hold on to? Competitors from season one had to put those fears aside if they wanted to outlast the other teams and win their first Endurance Mission. *'1: 'Drop Out, E4— This Endurance: Tehachapi mission was a true test of strength and endurance. Players had their feet on a platform and had to bend over and hold onto a bar out over the water. Players had to hold on as long as they could without dropping into the water where they were eliminated. Trivia *Other challenges that were nominated, but didn't make the list included Plant the Flag, House of Cards, Tower of Power, Fireball (previously selected by viewers to return in E4), On the Ropes, Headstrong, Bamboo Jungle, I'm Pulling for You, Blocked and Super Stumped. Category:Endurance Specials Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes